


Blush for me

by breosaighead



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breosaighead/pseuds/breosaighead
Summary: Akaashi is not a saint and Bokuto wants to make him blush.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Blush for me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Just two things before you read:  
> 1\. this fic was inspired by a fan art of @cranbearly  
> 2\. English is not my language, but I did my best to write this, so I hope you can enjoy it!  
> As this is my first time writing in English, if you have any advice, please tell me.
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Bye

Akaashi Keiji is not a saint. 

He was, until he realised he could charm anyone he wants thanks to his pretty face and his eyes, whose exact colour was impossible to define. Blue or green, no one could say for sure.  
As a child, he used them to get a new book from his parents, but as he grew older, he learnt how to use them to win the sympathy of his teachers and realised they were a real weapon in his favour, especially if added to his reserve. However, it was a weapon that he barely use, because, even if Akaashi Keiji isn’t a saint (maybe just a little vindictive), he is certainly not bad. At least not in the strict sense of the term and not outside of his relationship with Bokuto Koutarou.

They started dating at the end of his first year and when this became official, Bokuto let slip with Kuroo that he would have liked to see him blush and lose that composure that characterises him. He would have tempted him in every ways. Kuroo, as a good friend which he is, replied that he would support him in his intent. 

Since then Akaashi has enjoyed teasing him from time to time during training, when he least expects it and the others aren’t looking. He sensually moistens his lips with his tongue, while giving him mischievous glances; he wipes the sweat from his forehead with the hem of his shirt, being rigorously careful to lift it up just enough so that one of the nipples can be seen; when it comes time to stretch, and they are always paired together, he provocatively opens his legs, spreading them too much and without distracting eye contact. After that, he continues with the stretches with nonchalance, aware of having arrived where he wanted. 

Once again, Bokuto urgently has to run to the bathroom to hide his excitement. Luckily it always happens towards the end of training and he can take his time. When he comes out of the toilet, Keiji’s leaning on the doorframe, handing him the towel with an angelic expression painted on his face.  
”Are you okay, Bokuto-san?”

Koutarou doesn’t answer, takes the towel from his fingers, careful not to touch them, as if they could burn him, and heads towards the sink. The cold water flows from his forehead to his chin, while Akaashi approaches him with his hands behind his back, bends down and whispers in his ear "You started this game, Bokuto-san", then kisses his neck and, satisfied, walks away towards the changing rooms. His heart beating wildly.

Koutarou swallows and has to rinse his face once more. He hadn’t expected such a result and, despite the repetition, he still hasn't got used to it. Obviously he doesn’t regret it at all, although he’s a little sorry for not having succeeded in his intent. He wanted to embarrass him just a little, but now he’s the one who’s embarrassed. He's asked for it, he's well aware of that, and now he has to serve his penance. Even today he'll have to pleasure himself while he imagines Keiji in all those positions.  
He can't wait to be in his room already!

But what he doesn't know (and maybe he will never know) is that he is the winner of the game. Akaashi is not a saint, but _all this_ embarrasses him to death, provoking him openly in front of everyone with the high possibility of being discovered. On second thoughts, he hides his face in the towel in a vain attempt to disappear. Luckily his blush isn't noticeable, because he's sure he's on fire. 

Indeed, Keiji blushes all the time. When they’re on the roof of the school and Bokuto sits down next to him and offers him part of his sandwich; when he compliments in front of everyone by saying that his lifts are the best; when in the locker room he takes off his shirt in front of him and for a moment he can enjoy the sight of his shoulders free from any garment; when they are at his house alone and he tells him that he has been waiting for this moment all week; when he undresses him and finds himself completely naked under him kissing every inch of his body; when he admires him with adoring eyes that sparkle and tells him that he’s the most beautiful thing that has happened to him; when he confesses that he fell in love with him as soon as he saw him that day at the gym.

Akaashi blushes (and blushes a lot) every time he's in his company. Bokuto has never noticed it because he can’t take his eyes off that absolutely perfect face. If he did, he would see that the back of his ears, as well as the back of his neck, are completely and continuously red and he would understand that it doesn’t depend on physical exertion, at least not always.  
Bokuto doesn't really need to embarrass him on purpose. Akaashi blushes just having him around.


End file.
